<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oliver Twist by phoenixcinders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821460">Oliver Twist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixcinders/pseuds/phoenixcinders'>phoenixcinders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Sex, Black Character(s), Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Coercion, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Humiliation, LGBTQ Character of Color, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, POV First Person, Sexual Coercion, Spitroasting, Threesome, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixcinders/pseuds/phoenixcinders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver tries to buy drugs in the wrong part of town and ends up on his hands in knees with a woman's big black dick in his ass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Non-Consensual Pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Futanari/Transgender, GenderQueer Character (Trans genderfluid demi etc), Trans Stories, Transgender, stories of our own: works featuring nonbinary and trans characters</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oliver Twist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! Thanks for clicking on my story, I hope you enjoy it! It contains lots lewd acts I should warn you about. Including but not limited to big giant black Transgender dick going into a small tight white boy butt. White boys being spitroasted. White boy sucking a woman’s cock. A little bit of blackmail and coercion, but the white boy ends up loving it. All characters are over the age of 18. This is purely fiction based on true events that take place some time in the future. </p><p>I pulled up to the shadiest house I’ve ever seen… Shades on the windows practically falling off, the paint on the siding is chipped to shit… </p><p>I hope Becky gave me the right place…</p><p>Becky and I are in the same co-ed business Fraternity at Gennecho University. She’s one of the most gorgeous girls I’ve ever laid eyes on. She’s got dark brown hair that barely touches her delicate shoulders. A body that only angels could compare to. Petite is another word that could describe her. But she does have what one could describe as a bubble butt. And legs that go on for days. Even though she’s more than a couple inches taller than me, that doesn’t stop me from keeping my hopes high. Most people are taller than me. </p><p>Besides, her body isn’t the only thing that sets her apart. She is the smartest person I’ve ever met. I’m not just talking about book smart, although, she does have straight eyes. She’s also a hustler. She’s even started her own online business. She’s got an online clothing store and is doing quite well. </p><p>Anyways, if I can get these drugs for our frat party, maybe I got a shot with her. </p><p>Double checking the address she gave me, I let out a sigh as I get out of my 1967 Shelby GT500, such a classic, it’s my baby… I reluctantly walk up to the door. Several minutes after knocking, a woman with skin as black as night answers the door. </p><p>“You Oliver?” she asks.</p><p>I nod and she lets me in after she takes a look around. “Is that your car?” </p><p>“Yeah!” I say with pride. </p><p>A grin shows on her face. “Shelby GT500, classic. I like it. White boy’s got taste.”</p><p>“Let me guess… Your rich parents bought that for you?” she asks with a smirk.</p><p>Embarrassed, I nod… I can feel my face turn bright red. </p><p>“Figures… rich white boy…” </p><p>The inside is just as shabby as the outside. The sofa is torn to shit, carpet has a bunch of stains in it. The whole place looks as if it’s going to fall apart. </p><p>I turn to the drug dealer lady… Wow… She must be at least 6’3’’ almost a foot taller than me. But she’s beautiful… In an extremely intimidating way. Like if you piss her off she’ll no doubt kick your ass. But she’s got the most majestic face I’ve ever seen. And a pair of breasts almost as large as my head. Her ass is firm and yet it’s thicc. She’s built like a train. I can see her white tee shirt stretched over rock hard abs as if it’s about to rip at any moment. She’s got on a tattered pair of jeans that are stretched thin over some thick but lean pair of legs. </p><p>“What do ya want white boy?” she asks in a deep thick voice and yet it’s still feminine. </p><p>“Just here to buy some drugs for a frat party...I think my friend texted you. You know Becky, right?” </p><p>A perverted grin appears on her face. “Oh, I know Becky…”</p><p>She leans on the couch and looks out the window… “How do I know you’re not a cop?” she asks. </p><p>My heart skips a beat… “Why would you think I’m a cop, Becky can vouch for me…You know her.”</p><p>“I do know Becky, but I don’t know you…” She turns around and takes a seat on the couch.  “Prove that you’re not a cop.”</p><p>“How do I do that?”</p><p>She hands me her phone, which is actually the latest in glyph tech. It’s basically just a little stick, you push a button and holograms shoot out that you can manipulate. It’s fucking cool as shit. I see where all her drug money goes. “Pull up one of your social media accounts.”</p><p>Without really thinking about it, I pull up my Facebook account and hand her the phone back. “Still using Facebook I see…”</p><p>“Call me old fashion I guess,” I answer giver her an awkward laugh. My phone buzzes and I whip it out. I’ve got the same phone as her. I just got a friend request from Natasha. It’s her. </p><p>“Now that that’s over with, I’ve got the cash right here.” I pull out my wallet.</p><p>“Hold up white boy… You still haven’t proved you’re not a cop…” She says with a sadistic grin. </p><p>“I thought that was the point of the social media thing…” I stammer. </p><p>“No no no... “ she says as she stands up and starts to unbuckle her pants. She pulls them down and out flops the biggest black dick I’ve ever seen… Not that I’ve seen many dicks in my life. “I’ll know you’re not a cop when you get on your knees and suck this cock…” </p><p>“What!? No way… I’m not gay!” The dick is easily 12 inches long… And thick as a fucking soda can!</p><p>“I don’t care what you are… If you want any drugs from me, you better get those lips wrapped around this big black cock.” Fuck! What do I do? If I don’t get the acid, my fraternity is going to be pissed… And Becky will be so disappointed. If I don’t get these drugs I won’t have any chance with her. But is it worth sucking a big black cock!?</p><p>I drop to my knees in front of her…The thought of letting my co-ed fraternity brothers and sisters down is something I might be willing to face. But I would suck all the big black cocks on campus before I let Becky down! I wrap my white fingers around her heavy black cock. The contrast is remarkable. </p><p>It’s so big… “Get on with it cocksucker! I ain’t got all day.” </p><p>I look up into those dark brown eyes of hers and without another moment to waste, I open up my lips and slide the thick head of her cock inside. Just the tip takes up almost my entire mouth. My tongue swirls around the tip before I suck on it like a popsicle. “Damn, white boy… Are you sure you haven’t sucked cock before?”</p><p>Before I can even answer, she grabs a handful of hair and shoves a few inches of that girl meat inside me, the tip nudges up against the back of my throat, causing me to gag. </p><p>Her cock pops out of my mouth as I cough up spit everywhere. “Gotta work on that gag reflex of yours.” </p><p>She pulls my head back up and shoves that monster back inside my mouth. This time she just leaves it there. I start sucking again. “That’s it, cocksucker.”</p><p>I hear a click and I look up to see her snap a few photos of me sucking her cock. “Smile for the camera!” She winks at me before she starts typing on her phone in one hand.</p><p>I try to pull off of her cock, but her iron grip keeps me from moving. She thrust her fat cock forward and once again it hits my throat. The urge to gag is too hard to fight, but that doesn’t stop her. “Swallow my cock you slut.” </p><p>I try to swallow and all of a sudden the head of her dick sinks down my throat. I can’t breathe! But she keeps pushing… All of a sudden my nose hits her pelvis. ‘No shit! Not many people can take my entire dick! You’re a keeper…”</p><p>Tears are filling my eyes as she lets go of my hair. I fall backwards off her dick and immediately go into a coughing fit as a load of spit drool down from my mouth. Once again, she yanks me up to her cock and starts to slap my face with it. I can’t believe I’m giving a blow job to a big black dick. </p><p>This is soo… wrong! And yet… My own cock is hard as a diamond. “Open up, cum dump.”</p><p>The way she degrades me like that makes my dick twitch even more. What the fuck is wrong with me? Surely, I’m not gay. I should’ve refused. But at last, my mouth opens on its own accord. </p><p>She pushes that monster back inside, filling up my mouth with her black dick. Then she starts furiously thrusting, slamming that dick against the back of my throat. Giving my face a real good fucking.</p><p>I swallow and her dick plunges down my throat. “That’s it, whore. Deepthroat that dick.”</p><p>Like I have a choice…</p><p>“Ughhh fuck that feels so good,” She moans as she continues to pummel my throat. “Time to mark my property.”</p><p>She pulls out and all of a sudden her big black cock shoots out a load of cum like a firehose, painting my face white with her jizz. </p><p>She unloads rope after rope of her white sticky jizz all over my face. “You’re mine from now on, got that bitch?” </p><p>“What!?” I ask, eyes going wide. </p><p>“You heard me, I own your white ass! Unless you want this picture of you sucking big black dick going all over your Facebook page. What would Becky think of that?” She gives me the most devilish grin, letting me know she has complete and utter dominance over me. </p><p>“Please! Don’t do that, I’ll do anything! Just don’t show that picture to anyone!” I beg, knowing full well she’s in complete control. How did I get myself into this!?</p><p>“Strip naked, let me see the white ass I’m about to pound.” Her grin goes wide with lust as she starts taking off her own clothes.</p><p>“Please! Anything but that!” I beg her. Plead with her. “I’ve never had anything up my ass before.”</p><p>There’s no way I can take a dick that big!</p><p>“Well, you better go grab the lube and the dildo on that table over there and get that ass of yours stretched out and ready for my big black dick…” </p><p>I hesitantly look over at the table where a purple dildo the size of a normal cock lays next to a bottle of lube, then I look back at her. “You want me to shove that dildo up my ass?”</p><p>“Bitch, isn’t that what I just said?” She puts a hand on her hip as she stands in front of me in the complete nude. Even I can admit that she’s like a goddess… Rock hard abs, breasts the size of melons, thicc muscular legs and a cock almost as long as my arm. “Don’t make me grab my phone and start sending out texts.”</p><p>I swallow my pride and start talking off my clothes. Once I’m completely naked, she stares down my hairless, petite body with a gleam in her eye. “Damn white boy! You look more like more of a girl than some of the bitches I’ve fucked. With a dick like that, you could be a girl.” </p><p>My face burns bright as I tear my gaze off of her and lower my head in complete and utter humiliation. But for some odd reason, my own little 4-inch cock is hard as a board.</p><p>“Now grab that dildo and start fucking yourself like a good little sissy.” </p><p>Completely defeated, I get up on my feet and obey her. She gives my ass a good slap as I walk over the table. Picking up the lube and dildo, I walk back to the couch.</p><p>Looking back up at Natasha, she has that possessive, hungry look in her eye. “Well… get on with it white boy. Get that dildo up that ass of yours. You better give yourself a good fucking. Bitch boy…”</p><p>I can’t believe I’m doing this… Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever thought I’d be sticking a dildo up my bum in order to stretch it out for a big black dick. Just the thought of that monster python in my ass sends a chill down my spine.</p><p>Lubing up the dildo, I bring my knees to my chest and line up the tip of the purple dildo to my tight white asshole. I bite my lip as the pressure builds up. It hurts…</p><p>The pain of the dildo spreading my rectum apart is almost too much to handle. “I can’t do it…” I gasp out.</p><p>“Yes you can, you little slut. Either way, I’m going to fuck that ass regardless whether it’s stretched out for me or not. Better buck up and work that little dildo in your ass before I become impatient and decide to stretch it out with my big black dick.”  </p><p>“Okay… Okay, please don’t do that!” I beg her. </p><p>“Then get to work, white boy!” she demands. </p><p>I bite the bullet and clench my teeth as I force that purple dildo up past my sphincter and up my ass. The pain was all-consuming at first, but once the dildo was inside, it subsided quite a bit. </p><p>“Now start fucking yourself like a good little bitch,” she demands. Slowly, I start pulling the fake cock out of my ass, the feeling of emptiness takes over as all but the tip of the dildo comes out. Then I start working it back in and it rubs up against something very sensitive in my ass. A jolt of pleasure cascades through my body causing a moan to escape my lips. </p><p>What was that!? It felt like a wave of hot water rushed through my pale body. I’ve never felt anything like it!</p><p>“Ahh, I see you found your little g-spot!” she says. I look up at her to see she has her phone out and is videotaping everything…</p><p>“Please, don’t record this,” I beg as I continue to work the dildo in and out of my ass, the pleasure is addicting!</p><p>“As if… Didn’t tell you I own you, white boy?” She says, licking her lips. “Besides, this is for my own pleasure…”</p><p>I can’t even think about that right now, the feelings the dildo elicits as it continues to rub up against that spot are indescribable. It feels so good! I feel her hand grab the dildo and yank it out. I look up at her with disappointment. </p><p>“Alright bitch, I think your ass is ready for a real cock!” she says, putting her phone away. “Now clean this dildo off with that cocksucking mouth of yours while I fuck that tight ass that belongs to me.” </p><p>She hands me the dildo without hesitating I start sucking on it. She grabs my ankles and yanks me to her and then flips me onto my knees with only one hand to support me as the other one is holding on to the dildo that was just in my ass as I suck on it.</p><p>I feel the head of an anaconda against my ass hole. She slaps my ass real hard, making me cry out with a dildo in my mouth. My face is still covered in her jizz. Suddenly my ass is stretched out to the limit as she pushes the head of her mammoth cock inside my tight little white ass. </p><p>“Uuurrrggghhh…” I grunt and practically howl around the dildo I’m sucking on as the pain returns from my ass being stretched out even wider than it already was. </p><p>She grabs a handful of my hair as she sinks her dick inside my ass. The pain is quickly mixed with pleasure as the head of her dick meets my “g-spot” as she calls it…</p><p>Fuck! I let go of the dildo and grab onto the couch with both hands to try and brace for impact. </p><p>She pulls out a little and then continues her conquest claiming my ass. The dildo drops from my mouth as I moan out loud. The mixture of pain and pleasure overtakes me, turning me into a moaning little sissy bitch. </p><p>Suddenly the door opens up. I look up to meet the eyes of none other than Becky. My face burns with embarrassment and shame. Why is she here!? She can’t see me like this. Uggghhh fuck that dick feels so good! </p><p>“Hey baby,” Natasha says. </p><p>“I see you got my present,” Becky says. </p><p>“Yeah… this white boy is one hell of a bitch… He managed to take all of my dick, can you believe that?” She gives my ass a slap as she shoves her dick all the way to the hilt inside my rear. I feel her balls slap against my tiny little sack.  “Oh shit, I can’t believe this ass just took all my big black dick as tight as it is!” </p><p>That’s a twist… Becky and this black woman with her dick up my ass are dating? </p><p>“I told you he was a gem, didn’t I? I’ve been wanting to fuck him ever since I laid eyes on him!” Becky says as she walks over to Natasha and gives her a deep passionate kiss. Natasha lets go of my hair and I can’t help but watch as these two women make out while Natasha’s balls deep inside my ass. I can’t believe this is happening!</p><p> </p><p>Becky finally breaks away. “Why don’t we spit roast the bitch?” </p><p>“Like I’m going to say no to that! By the way, this whore is a pro at sucking cock,” Natasha says. </p><p>“I knew he was a cock slut!” she says as she lifts up her skirt and pulls down her panties revealing a large white cock. It’s not as big as Natasha’s but it’s almost twice the size of mine…</p><p>She walks up to the front of me, brings that dick of hers only inches away from my face. “He looks so hot with a load of cum all over his face.” </p><p>I can’t believe she has a dick, let alone the fact that she’s about to use my face as a fleshlight. Without even hesitating, I open up my mouth to her fat cock. “He already knows his place, you must’ve really done a number on him, Tasha.” </p><p>“I just turned em into the bitch he was meant to be.” Natasha continues where she left off, pummelling my asshole. </p><p>“God, I love you!” Becky says as she slides her dick between my lips.</p><p>I suck on it like a lollipop. Swirling my tongue around the tip and bobbing up and down on her shaft. “Holy shit! You were kidding, this kid was meant to suck dick.”</p><p>“A natural cocksucker!” Natasha says as she grabs ahold of my hips and starts to pound me into Becky’s cock, which slips down my throat from the force of Natasha’s thrusts.</p><p>I feel like Newton’s cradle, getting bounced between two cocks. Becky and Natasha are in complete sync, as one pulls out the other thrusts forward, using me like a German two-man crosscut saw. Becky has both hands in my hair as she fucks my face like Natasha uses my asshole. </p><p>I can hear them start to kiss above me, but I’m too busy taking dick to really think about it. Still in shock that Becky has a dick and is dating a big black tranny…</p><p>But my thoughts are in the background to the pleasure of Natasha’s big dick pummelling my asshole while I gag and choke on Becky’s cock. As they use me like a fuck doll, my own cock is painfully stiff. Am I enjoying this? One more thrust from that big black dick of Natasha sends me over the edge and my cock starts spewing out cum all over the couch. </p><p>“Holy shit Tash… I think the little slut just came from our dicks!” Becky gasps. </p><p>“What a little butt slut!” Tasha moans. “Speaking of cumming. I’m about to blow a fat load into our little bitches tight asshole!” </p><p>“I wanted to last a little longer, but I don’t think I’m going to make it. His throat is so tight!” Becky moans as she sinks her cock balls deep. My nose hits the small patch of pubic hair she has. Suddenly her dick stiffens up before it starts to pulse. A warm liquid explodes down my throat, just as Natasha thrusts her cock all the way to the hilt inside my ass and fills my bowels with another load of her cum. </p><p>Becky pulls out her cock, leaving the head inside my mouth and fills it with another load of jizz. I can taste the salty, muskiness of her seed as I swallow it down, giving room for another load to fill my mouth. As she pulls out of my mouth, she squirts one last load on my face, getting some in my hair. </p><p>Natasha continues to slowly gyrate her hips, milking that dick as she unloads a few more ropes of cum inside my ass before her dick goes soft. She pulls out and gives my ass a good smack. </p><p>“He’s going to make the perfect little fuck toy, isn’t he love?” Becky asks Natasha.</p><p>“Oh fuck yeah, our own personal butt slut…” She spanks me again to drive her words home. </p><p>“Aren’t you, Oliver?” Becky asks as she looks down into my eyes. I’ve been humiliated, embarrassed and completely defeated by these two women. But… being with Becky was the only thing I’ve ever wanted…</p><p>I didn’t ever think it’d be like this. “Yes… I’m your fuck toy, “ I say in defeat, tearing my eyes full of tears away from her. </p><p>“Oh don’t act like you didn’t want this, besides, it’s not like it’s going to be all that bad,” she says lifting my chin back up to her. “Besides for all the embarrassing, humiliating, and degrading things we’re going to do to you… You get to be our boyfriend! Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted? To be my boyfriend?” </p><p>I can’t deny it… To be her boyfriend is the only thing I’ve thought about since she entered my life. But is it worth sucking dick and taking it up the asshole? </p><p>I lean down and start licking the cum off her dick, completely submitting to the two women who own me. </p><p>“That’s what I thought, from now on you’re ours.”</p><p>I hope you enjoyed it! Have any questions or want to leave some feedback, please feel free to comment below. Also give it the thumbs up if it made you jizz your pants. I had a lot of fun writing it! Thanks for reading! </p><p>Don't be afraid to sign up to my email newsletter for more! https://phoenixcinderserotica.gr8.com/</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>